To make love (VF)
by DemoiselleCourtoisie
Summary: 'Patrick dit qu'il n'en était pas triste parce qu'au moins maintenant, Brad n'a plus besoin d'être saoul ou défoncé pour faire l'amour.' ―Trad! ―Brad/Patrick. ―Slash. ―Collection d'OS.


**Résumé**: « Patrick dit qu'il n'en était pas triste parce qu'au moins maintenant, Brad n'a plus besoin d'être saoul ou défoncé pour faire l'amour. » ―Trad! ―Brad/Patrick. ―Slash. ―Collection d'OS.

* * *

**Auteure**: Angels Are Watching Over You

**Traductrice**: DemoiselleCourtoisie

**Fandom**: The Perks of Being a Wallflower

**Pairing**: Brad/Patrick

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers de _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ appartiennent à Stephen Chbosky et cette fanfiction fut d'abord rédigée en anglais par Angels Are Watching Over You. Cependant, la traduction est de moi et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié l'histoire originale.

Note: La présente histoire comporte un langage pouvant être jugé inapproprié pour un jeune public. De plus, elle traite de sujets pouvant ne pas convenir à tous (notamment: la drogue, l'alcool, l'homosexualité). Si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé, je vous prierais de passer votre chemin sans faire d'histoire.

Bonne lecture;

_Love always_, DemoiselleCourtoisie.

* * *

To make love (VF)

Les lèvres de Patrick sur les tiennes, tes lèvres sur celles de Patrick.

Ses mains dans tes cheveux et tes mains se frayant un chemin vers sa chute de rein.

Patrick sur Brad, Brad sur Patrick, Patrick sur Brad, Brad sur Patrick.

Au départ, t'en criais presque, parce que t'es hétéro, bordel, HÉTÉRO!

Mais non, tu ne l'es pas réellement, et tu le sais, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir le monde entier s'écrouler au contact des lèvres de Patrick sur les tiennes, et rien d'autre n'a d'importance alors qu'il se tient si près de toi, tout contre toi, et, et _merde_...

.

T'étais tellement défoncé, putain.

.

« - Hey, Brad, c'était géant, cette soirée, pas vrai?

_Respire. _

_Relaxe. _

_Souris. _

_Il ne sait pas._

- Putain, j'étais trop bourré. Je me souviens plus de rien !

_Arrête-toi. _

_Regarde-le. _

_Il ne peut pas savoir._

- Tu dois avoir passé un sacré bon moment, alors!

_Merde, est-ce qu'il sait? _

_S'il sait, alors comment a-t-il su? _

_Et qui d'autre sait?!_

- Ouais, sans doute », tentes-tu d'articuler, un sourire en coin.

.

Il part et toi, tu es toujours adossé contre ton casier, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, parce que tu es terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un s'aperçoive.

Personne ne sait, te répètes-tu. Personne à part toi et Patrick.

T'étais tellement défoncé, putain.

.

Tu l'évites dans les couloirs, parce que tu as peur de ressentir les mêmes choses qu'à cette soirée-là, sans aucune excuse pour te justifier. Parce que tu n'es pas gay, n'est-ce pas? Tu avais trop bu, et tu étais épuisé, et il était là, et...

Tu sais que tu te mens à toi-même. Chaque fois qu'il passe près de toi dans le corridor, ces images ne peuvent s'empêcher de remonter à ton esprit – Patrick sur Brad, Brad sur Patrick, Patrick sur Brad – et tu peux même sentir ses lèvres effleurer les tiennes chaque fois que ton regard se pose sur lui à travers la salle de classe, et quand, la nuit tombée, tu es couché dans ton lit, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à lui, toujours à lui et à lui seul.

Aurais-tu même oublié qu'il existait autre chose?

.

Et puis, il a fallu que ça se reproduise le vendredi suivant.

Tu ne voulais pas, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Honnêtement. Patrick était là, et tu étais stone, et c'est très certainement la raison pour laquelle tu l'as embrassé à nouveau, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas parce que t'es homo, parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es _Brad_.

T'es HÉTÉRO. Tu sais que t'es hétéro, bordel. Hétéro.

Et c'est tellement facile à dire quand t'es seul, mais lorsque le corps entier de Patrick est pressé contre le tien, et que tu sens ton univers entier basculer et éclater, et qu'il est la seule personne qui puisse recoller les morceaux, c'est tellement plus difficile de t'en souvenir.

T'es hétéro. Honnêtement.

.

« Putain, j'étais tellement défoncé. Je me souviens plus de rien... »

_Les lèvres de Patrick sur celles de Brad, _

_les lèvres de Brad sur celles de Patrick_

« C'est comme si cette soirée avait jamais eu lieu, j'en ai aucun souvenir »

_Ses mains dans tes cheveux,_

_ et puis glissant plus bas,_

_ toujours plus bas,_

_ et le monde entier basculant dans une espèce de paradis tordu_

« Tellement défoncé. »

_Ces mots doux chuchotés au creux de ton oreille_

« Me souviens plus de rien »

_PatricksurBradBradsurPatrick PatricksurBradBradsurPatrick _

.

« Vendredi, y a un party, entends-tu crier un de tes copains, à travers le couloir. Tu viens?

_Est-ce que Patrick sera là? Sera-t-il là?_

- Ouais, je viendrai, » lui réponds-tu.

_Oh, s'il vous plaît, mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit là!_

_._

Tu te diriges vers ton prochain cours, et tu passes près de Patrick, et il parle très fort à ses copains à propos du party à venir.

Un sourire point à la commissure de tes lèvres.

_Non, tu n'aimes pas Patrick. Pas du tout_

_._

C'est un cercle vicieux. Et avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu en étais déjà prisonnier, parce que ça se reproduit tous les vendredi. Tous les vendredi, tu fais l'imbécile avec Patrick, et tu retournes au lycée le lundi suivant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et tu enfiles bière sur bière, joint sur joint, avant d'entrer en classe, parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Parce que de toute manière, tout est tellement flou, tellement vague, et que rien n'a de sens. Parce que c'est plus facile de te convaincre que c'est à cause de l'alcool ou de l'herbe, et non à cause de Patrick, et du souvenir de ses lèvres sur les tiennes, et de ses mains se baladant sur ton corps, et de tout à la fois le temps d'un instant d'absolu invincible.

Et jamais ton regard ne se pose sur Patrick lorsque ce n'est pas vendredi soir, parce que tu ne peux pas le regarder sans t'empêcher de te dire que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec lui, de ressentir la douce chaleur qui t'emplit lorsqu'il t'embrasse, parce que t'es hétéro, n'est-ce pas?

Et parce que ça te fait mal de le voir alors que tu sais que tu dois attendre vendredi soir pour qu'il te touche. Et parce que, putain, comment tu pourrais attendre aussi longtemps alors que c'est de Patrick dont on parle?

Peut-être qu'en vérité tu vis dans un mensonge, puisque ces vendredi soirs n'existeraient au fond que pour toi et Patrick. Ou peut-être est-ce toi et Patrick qui n'existeriez au fond que pour ces vendredi soirs? Tu n'en es pas certain avec tous ces pétards, et cet alcool, et PatrickPatrickPatrick chavirant ton monde à l'envers.

C'est comme si chaque seconde de chaque jour n'existait que dans le but de s'égrainer jusqu'au moment où il te serait possible de voir Patrick, et c'est tellement douloureux d'attendre.

Tu as besoin de lui. Tu as besoin de lui chaque putain de seconde de chaque putain de jour, mais tu sais c'est impossible et que ça le restera.

.

L'été commence, et bordel que c'est bon parce que tu n'as plus de responsabilités maintenant, plus rien à faire sinon fumer et boire et tenter d'oublier Patrick (même si au fond tu finis toujours par penser encore et toujours à lui).

Et puis tu entends parler de ce party. Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller puisque que c'est chez Patrick. Et tu ne peux même pas formuler ce que tu ressens lorsque tu penses à ce qui pourrait arriver là-bas. Et peut-être que tu devrais sincèrement essayer d'arrêter de penser à Patrick, mais tu n'y peux rien, tu ne peux pas arrêter parce qu'il est tout pour toi.

Tu ne l'admettrais sûrement jamais, mais tu crois que tu es en train de tomber un peu amoureux de lui. Rien qu'un peu.

Donc tu décides de te rendre à cette fête. Sans y penser. Tu y vas parce que Patrick y sera, et parce qu'il n'y a que ça d'important.

.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pleurer.

Et le problème, c'est que la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ce n'est pas parce que tu es en colère, ou parce que tu n'as pas apprécié, parce qu'en fait chaque putain de moment que tu as passé avec Patrick était paradisiaque et...

Tu pleures parce que tu as peur. Peur de ce que arrivera ensuite. Peur du fait que t'es gay, et qu'il n'est plus possible de le nier maintenant.

Et donc tu ne laisseras pas Patrick te retenir puisque tu ne sais pas ce qui se passera ensuite, ou même si vous referez l'amour, ou même pourquoi tu es couché dans son lit, parce que rien de tout ça n'était censé arriver.

Mais c'est arrivé.

Et t'es tombé amoureux de Patrick, et il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire pour effacer ça.

Tu fais semblant d'être endormi alors qu'ils te transportent jusqu'à la voiture de tes parents. Tu sais que Patrick est là, avec eux, tu peux le sentir.

Et peut-être as-tu peur, mais c'est de Patrick dont il est question, et peut-être que tu seras en mesure de construire quelque chose avec ça.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
